


Chaotic Calm

by MsPeppernose



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Date Night, Fluff, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-05
Updated: 2017-02-05
Packaged: 2018-09-22 06:14:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9587642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsPeppernose/pseuds/MsPeppernose
Summary: Inspired by Mulholland Drive / Gaslight AnthemIn the deep, dark parking lot pressed up against my carWith your hands around my neck I felt the pounding of your heart





	

**Author's Note:**

> Unbetad. I haven't managed to finish anything for a long time. Thank you to anyone who has encouraged me.

Bucky’s had a wonderful evening. He and Steve have spent many hours having dinner in a little place just outside the city. Bucky picked Steve up at the start of the night, offering to drive because his car seemed more fitting than the back of Steve’s motorcycle. Even though the word _date_ was never used, to Bucky it sure feels like a date.

They’ve spent evenings like this before; cosy dinners, just the two of them, and he and Steve never labeled them as _dates_ before, so Bucky’s not sure. They do, however, spend a lot of time together, often hold hands, sometimes kiss, and they’ve even slept in the same bed more than once, just holding each other.

The atmosphere in Bucky’s car is comfortable quiet; just the sound of the engine and the other traffic whizzing by. Occasionally Bucky glances over at Steve, and each time he does he gets a smile for his troubles.

“Eyes on the road, Barnes,” Steve teases when Bucky’s gaze lingers a second too long. “Don’t want you to wreck this old rust bucket.”

“Hey! She’s no rust bucket!” Bucky says, but he does return his eyes to the asphalt in front of him.

Bucky’s car is a little bit special, and he’s quite protective of her. Part of him getting acclimated to modern life was him getting his own little apartment, complete with furniture, clothes, books. Bucky also got to choose a car for himself. With an unlimited budget, Bucky could have chosen anything he wanted. But after many, many hours of online research and numerous trips to car showrooms and dealerships, Bucky finally picked something; a 1969 Chevrolet Camaro in cherry red. It’s been cleaned up, modernised, completely overhauled, really, and Bucky loves it.

He pats the dashboard and murmurs, “Don’t listen to Steve, he’s older than you. He’s in no position to be calling anyone a rust bucket.”

Steve laughs, and it’s so adorable that Bucky almost forgets to keep his eyes on the road once again.

It’s silly that Bucky considers this driving Steve home, because it’s Bucky’s home too. The Avengers Compound is huge and they both have their own little apartments within it, but they do live under the same roof. 

They drive in near-silence the rest of the way back. Bucky lets the companionable quiet fill him up as the road stretches out in front of him. He could almost do this drive without looking at the road by now, and he wants to stare at Steve instead of watching where he’s going, but he behaves and only steals the barest of glances at Steve, at the silhouette his features make in the dim light. He catches Steve looking back and it warms his heart and gives him a tingle under his skin. 

The chip in Bucky’s car swipes through the invisible security sensors as they near the compound, and the heavy metal doors slide open. He speeds up the driveway and repeats the process when they reach the entrance to the building, slowing down to ease his way into the parking garage. It’s dark, low-lit, and almost full of cars, something that’s not usual for this time of night. Bucky has his own parking spot, of course, but every day he and Clint have the same little bickering match over why Bucky really deserves Clint’s spot because it’s much, much better.

“One day it will be mine,” Bucky tells Steve again, as they drive past the spot. That makes Steve laughs too and Bucky can hardly stand the butterflies that fill his chest.

Bucky wants to open Steve’s door for him, wants to be chivalrous or something, but he can’t really do that. So after Bucky shuts the engine off and they sit in silence for a long moment in the dark, after Bucky flipflops back and forth about whether or not he should kiss Steve right now, Steve breaks the silence by unbuckling his seatbelt and reaching for the door himself. 

Bucky almost kissed Steve over desert. They shared an extravagant sounding concoction full of decadent flavours and textures and chocolate so rich that Bucky made an obscene sound when he tasted it. When Steve took a spoonful and licked his lips, Bucky was seriously distracted, but instead of kissing Steve, he just ducked his head and grinned, waiting for another opportunity instead.

But now that the evening is ending, he really does want to kiss Steve. He can’t let this chance escape.

“So, thanks for dinner,” Bucky says. 

Steve looks confused, his brown furrowing. “I thought you paid?” He spins halfway around as if he’s considering driving right back to the restaurant. Captain America does not dine and dash!

“I’m kidding,” Bucky laughs. Steve gives him a very brief stern look, but then he smiles, relieved, and it lights up his whole face and Bucky’s whole life. “I paid. My treat. Or Tony’s treat, really.”

Steve smile turns sly as he takes a step closer to Bucky. “Always a joker, Barnes.”

“You’re so easy to fuck with you, you know.”

“Yeah, yeah,” Steve grumbles, but it’s good natured, the little smile still playing on his lips.

“But I meant thanks because I had a good time.”

“It’s good pizza, right?” That’s not what Bucky means and the little raise in his eyebrow must convey that, because Steve adds, “and good company.”

“Yeah, real good company.” Bucky feels shy, especially because Steve’s hand is on his waist, gently reeling him in for a kiss. 

Bucky goes easily, and it’s a really gorgeous, sweet kiss that lingers for long enough to send sparks all the way down to his toes. It’s a little dizzying and Bucky pulls back with a goofy smile. Steve’s smiling too, his perfect teeth a flash of white in the dark light.

“So this was a date, right?” Bucky asks. His face is still so close to Steve’s, his hand on Steve’s chest. “I mean, I know we’ve been hanging out a lot lately, and dinner is usually a date-like thing--”

“Do you want it to be a date?” Steve asks, all earnest, his eyes so beautifully blue. Before Bucky can answer either way, Steve says “I do, by the way. And it feels like one to me. I know we hang out a lot, and it’s not always like this, but tonight really feels like a date to me.”

“Me too. I want it to be one. It feels like one.”

There’s silence between them, but comfortably so. Bucky twists his hand around so that he can interlock his fingers with Steve’s. “So I guess this is goodnight?” Bucky says.

“Is it? I mean, you can come back upstairs with me?”

While that sounds like something could get on board with, he knows he’s not quite ready for that yet. 

Bucky wants to grab Steve by the hips and grind up against him, but he also wants to take it slow. He feels like he’s missed so much, and he feels like he owes it to himself to take it slower than he might have before. Through therapy, he’s allowed himself to think about what might have happened after the war if things had been different. He wonders if he and Steve might have been able to date when the war ended, maybe dates like in all those movies Bucky’s been catching up on lately; dinner and drinks and dancing, kissing in the back seat of his car for so long that the windows steam up. 

He wants to sleep with Steve, but he’s afraid that sharing so much with him just yet, being so physically intimate with him, might be overwhelming. 

So for right now, for tonight, he wants to leave it as dinner and a goodnight kiss, and seeing as he never thought he’d get this much, it still feels like enough.

Bucky leans forward to place a kiss on Steve’s lips again, but this time his hands are on Steve’s hips as he kisses, and it’s hotter, deeper. Steve sucks in a sharp breath through his nose and as he exhales, he maneuvers them so that Bucky’s not the one pressed up against the door of the car.

Bucky winds his arms around Steve’s neck to hold on and to bring their bodies that much closer together. While he’s still not ready to go upstairs and fool around with Steve, to be naked and vulnerable with him, Bucky revels in every touch that Steve gives him. His skin prickles when Steve’s finger swipes across his jaw, has palm hums when he curls it onto Steve’s waist, his lips and chin tingle from the way Steve kisses him, the barest hint of stubble grazing his skin.

His Supersoldier abilities let him pick up those tiny, minute details that others might miss, and he’s so grateful for it.

And damn it feels good to be in Steve’s arms pressed up against his car; a stolen moment in the dark that’s just theirs.

He can feel Steve’s heart beating through his Henley, hammering almost as fast as Bucky’s own. Bucky’s heart doesn’t slow when Steve pulls back from the kiss. They’re still so close, Steve’s lips a breath away, and Steve holds his gaze for long enough that Bucky can feel a multitude of emotions, most of them similar to his own.

He smiles - he can’t help it, and Steve smiles too.

“So, I guess this really is goodnight, then,” Steve says, though he doesn’t move away from Bucky, if anything Bucky can feel Steve’s fingers tighten on his hip.

“It is.”

And Bucky kisses him again, slowly, carefully, savouring every second.

Steve does move away this time, taking a step back and twisting his fingers so that they link with Bucky’s. Bucky knows that Stark will somehow see their handholding on the security tapes, that there will be unending teasing, but he’s fucked if he cares.

Steve swipes his security pass on the little sensor beside the elevate doors - Bucky was seriously impressed by the amount of security at the compound; not that it would be any match for his skills if he didn’t have security clearance, but whatever - and they both step inside.

The atmosphere in the elevator could be awkward, could be charged with sexual tension after such a wonderful night and such an intensely hot kiss, but it’s not quite. Bucky’s just so damn happy and he grins and grins, and grins some more when Steve smiles back at him.

It’s a night Bucky won’t forget, and as he quickly presses a kiss to Steve’s cheek and steps away, out onto the corridor.

He has a tiny moment to look back at Steve, to grin and wave and say goodnight, and the gleam in Steve’s eye will warm Bucky long into the night.

As the door shuts leaving Bucky standing alone in the corridor outside his apartment fiddling with his keys in his pocket, he finally says out loud the words he’s been thinking all evening.

“I love you,” he says, and though there’s no Steve here to hear him, if feels enough to


End file.
